The Packs in Love
by Ravished.Heart
Summary: This is a tribute to the imprinters and the imprintees of the Quileute tribe. Each chapter for now will be a different couple, and it may be the same accounts from different POV. Rated T because of some crude humor, nothing too horrible please R
1. Quil

"I'm not sure I can tell you…." Quil said, sauntering over to me, getting slowly closer to me than he had been in two weeks. Lately, all he had been doing was running around in the forest, jumping on anything that moves, and trying to avoid me. I was tired of it. He closed the ten foot space between us in fewer steps then I thought humanly possible. Well, it was werewolfishly possible, I suppose. I stepped up to him, and looked him straight in the eyes. He hadn't been around to hear about my day, to hold my hand, or to kiss me good night in a full fourteen days. I had to corner him at Jake's house just to get a straight answer from him.

"Quil, you know I love you more than I can describe to you. I mean, I know you're a werewolf, there isn't much more worth hiding from me," I said, looking deeply into his dark brown eyes. "We're going to be together forever." I turned my face down when he didn't reply, examining the scuff marks on the floor, left probably by billy's wheel chair. I felt his hand on my chin, and he pulled my face up to where I could see he was smiling.

"I was going to wait…but I've been avoiding you because I was thinking," he said, blushing slightly. He let go of my chin, and started bending down. I thought he was going to kiss me, when he went lower than I expected, and took a knee, right here on my kitchen floor. I backed up, not knowing exactly what to expect, till my back was against the sink. At this point he was about 3 ft away, so he awkwardly scooted towards me on his knee. A giggle started deep ion my throat, and I couldn't stop it. He heard it, and though I must have looked ridiculous, standing there, with my back against the counter, laughing while Quil was on one knee, and he started laughing too. We laughed so hard, that I bent over, and he picked me up, but me on his unbent knee, and we laughed till we were both in the floor. When the fit subsided, he tried to put on a stern face, and tried to make me stand up. While he was doing this, he was removing a tiny black box from his pocket. Before I realized what I was doing, I grabbed the box, and ran to the living room, where the pack along with Nessie, Emily, and Kim were sitting, rewatching this months date movie. Quil and I had offered to get the refreshments, while the rest of them lounged around. I jumped on to the couch, stepping on Paul and Kim, trying to maneuver away from Quil's grabbing hands, trying to reclaim the box. Sure as the world, the rest of the pack tried to help him out, but the girls caught on quicker, passing the box around. Quil lounged for the box one last time, right as it came back to me. He bent to avoid me, but nudged me in the side, sending me flying down on top of him, where he landed on the now crushed coffee table. Jacob jumped up from his goggly eye session with Ness and kicked Quil, still laying there on the coffee table, in the shins.

"That was messed up Quil! You know that was the only thing in this house billy asked us not to touch! It was his moms Quil! His moms!" He wasn't as angry as he sounded, so Ness stood up, put her arm around him and led him back to the couch. Quil stood up, while I stood there shaking the little box in my hand, being careful not to drop or break what ever was in there. He looked at me desperately, then looked at Sam. Sam snatched it from behind me, quicker than I could move, and tossed it to Quil. Quil grabbed my hand, and started to lead me into the kitchen again, when Embry tripped him, and I once again landed on him.

"Well, I guess that that's a sign. Claire likes to be on top." Chuckled Jacob, causing Ness to hit him playfully. I blushed, and stood up, brushing myself off. Quil looked up at Sam again, trying to convey some kind of message. Sam just shook his head, and turned off the movie, then turned to the others.

"Our little Quil here, has something he wants to say." Quil went white and red in the face. I turned to him, and so did everyone else. Quil stood up, cleared his throat, and looked down at his shoes, trying to stall. I touched his cheek, encouraging him to tell me, and he looked at me the most intimate gaze, freezing me, and making it impossible to breathe. He got down on one knee again, and looked up at me with the same gaze. Even on his knee, his head still reached my elbow. He took my hand, and kissed my hand, and pulled out the black box. He flipped it open, and the sparkle of the diamond was second only to the smile on his face. I guess my mouth dropped open at some point, because I had to close it. He stood up, took my face in his hands, and in the huskiest, most passionate voice I had ever heard, said,

"Claire, will you marry me?" My mouth dropped again.

"Quil, I'm only 17, I don't think…" I said, stammering for words. I closed my eyes, to block out the hurt I know that would be on his face. Instead, I heard him stand, and move closer to me. He moved my hair out of my face, and whispered in my ear.

"It's a promise ring. With this ring, I promise to never leave your side, as I never have. I promise to hold your hand, day and night, and never, ever, hesitate to protect you with my life. I will look into your eyes, every moment of our life together, and tell you I love you." I opened my eyes, and saw his smile, and knew that I wouldn't, couldn't, and would never allow my self to live with out him.

"Yes."

He scooped me up, nearly crushing me, then put the ring on my finger. He took my face in his hands, and kissed me, in front of the entire room, who I had forgotten was there. I heard the pack begin whooping and hollering, and I heard some one sniff. When he released me, I got attacked by all of the "wolf girls." I would have to stop thinking of them as such, since I was officially one of them. I had been in love with Quil as long as I could remember, even when I thought of him as a big brother. I wasn't till to years ago, on valentines day, when he told me everything. Including the imprinting story. Since then, I have been his, even before this ring made it public. I gawked and gapped over the ring, and looked up at my handsome protector. He smiled back, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nessie stand up, and turn away from Jake.

"Whats wrong, my love?" Only Ness could soften the refrigerated cream cheese that was Jake. She looked at him, almost angry, and stamped her foot.

"When do I get a ring?"


	2. Seth

Authors note: Hey you guys, sorry I've been out of mojo so long, the break has given me a chance to revamp my fan fics (haha, a pun ;D), so if you have any suggestions, or you would like me to continue one of these one shots, just drop me a line! Enjoy!

"You have the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen in my entire life." Did he, the angel that is sharing my desk on my first day at La Push High, just speak to me? I blinked and sat up quickly, and in the process, knocked over a beaker of some mysterious green liquid, right on to the lap of my angel. I looked up, eyes wide, in just enough time to see him start to laugh. Then, I passed out.

I woke up to warm hands carrying me, and at first I thought, well, I must be dead. But when I opened my eyes, it confirmed it. If I hadn't died and gone to heaven, why else would an angel be smiling down at me so sweetly. I blinked, to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and then squeaked the best words I could think to say in a situation like this.

"Hey." Wow, I'm really witty.

"Hey yourself, beautiful." My vision started wavering again, and I think he noticed.

"Ok, how about this, I won't give you another compliment till you are stable. My name is Seth, if you wanted to know. Do you want to stand? I don't mind carrying you." I started to find myself again, so I nodded, and he set me down. I couldn't take my eyes off the ground, and I stood, waiting for the laughing to begin. When it didn't, I looked up. He was looking at me with the most intense, intoxicated look I had ever seen. He looked like an addict, looking at his last ounce of supply, with love and complete devotion. I looked him in the eyes, and when he didn't speak, I found my voice.

"My name's Taylor."

"Well, do you want to continue in route to the nurse's office, or do you want to proceed to an early lunch?"

"I am kind of hungry…" I lied, more afraid of the nurse than the food.

"Then to the cafeteria, Miss Taylor." He said, almost thoughtfully. "A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl," he said, and then looked at me as if he was checking if I was ok. "And you are even more than that." I felt my face begin burning, and I knew that I was blushing. Seth, my sweet angel, continued to speak.

"Would you be willing, Miss Taylor, to share your afternoon meal with me, a lowly peasant trying to survive in a kingdom of your beauty?" He then blushed. "Sorry, I have been reading Shakespeare a lot here lately, and I seem to be smitten…" He said, with guilty eyes. Why would he look guilty? I still wasn't convinced I wasn't dreaming, or dead. I had just learned his name, yet I felt like my heart would break if I looked away from his lovely, large brown eyes. His words didn't scare me, as he must have thought they would. They touched me, and I knew I would hurt if he took them back.

"No, no, it's fine, I like poets. Is that what you are? Because you are very good at it." I said, smiling my best smile that I hoped would show him how I felt. He continued to look at me as the light that cured his blindness.

"Well, no, actually, I'm more of a grease monkey macho man. Me and my friend Jacob, who is just like an older brother to me, are thinking about opening a shop for cars and things, unofficial of course…" And so began our first afternoon together. We talked through lunch, wrote notes through class, and he offered to drive me home after school. I called my cousin, who I was staying with, and she said she'd cover for me at home. When we got in his car, he suddenly got really serious, and turned to me with a look I couldn't decide what it meant.

"Can we take a walk on the beach? I won't keep you out long, I just think we need to talk." I was sure Meg wouldn't mind me being gone a few more minutes, so I nodded, and we started down the road, not saying a word for the first time in 6 hours. When we got to the beach, he jumped out of the car and opened my door for me. He silently led me down a sandy path, and we walked till we found a long white tree, lying like a bench on the beach. I saw the used campfires, so I'm sure that it was a popular spot. Seth looked nervous, moving his foot in the sand, and with all the anxiousness that I had felt going to school my first day, he took my hand. He looked me in the eyes, and with all seriousness, pecked me on the cheek. My heart fluttered in my chest, and the word love sprang upon my lips. He pulled back, and gave me a nervous smile, measuring my reaction. I took him by surprise, and kissed him full on the lips. He let it last, and even when he pulled away, I felt his warmth and the buzz of his lips remaining.

"Wow." He said, eyes wide. "That is not what I was expecting. Most girls I know would have ran, but then again, I know no other girl quite like you." His words wrapped themselves around me, and I giggled slightly.

"Well, I would never run from you." I said, sheepishly. He tightened his grip on my hand, and turned towards me again.

"Before you say anything else, I need to tell you something. I would have waited, if I could, but the way I feel about you is unexplainable. But I have a secret, which might change your mind."

"Nothing you say could change my mind, Seth."

"Well, what if I told you that I am a werewolf, and I imprinted on you." He looked like he was holding his breathe. My cousin Meg had already filled me up with the legends before I went to school, and we both believed in them.

"Well," I said, scooting closer to him, "I've always been a dog lover."


	3. Embry prt 1

Author's note: here you go! My favorite wolf man is getting some love. Please, please forgive me for the non-updating thing I've been doing lately! I present to you, Embry's Imprint

EmPOV

"Are you going to the fire tonight?" I asked Rebecca, who was one of my good friends from before all of this shape shifter business. I looked at her through hurt eyes. Everyone was finding their imprint. Jake, Quil, I mean, even Seth, poor kid, has found the 'Light of his life'. And what was I left with? Now, don't get me wrong, Rebecca was a great girl. Pretty teeth, cute nose, brown, straight silky hair, and a body…well…it was nice. Why couldn't I imprint on her? Why not?

"I'm not sure. My best friend is coming in tonight, and I don't want her to be too tired." Best friend? She must have noticed the question written on my face because she quickly answered.

"You know how I spend the summers in North Carolina with my mom? Well, since about 3 years ago, me and my best friend Cory have been inseparable. She is coming over to check out some college stuff, and we thought she could use the change of scenery. So, she is coming here for the summer."

"Her name is Cory?" I said, having thought till the end of her spill that it was some boy, come to take my friend away to some little hick village, where she would live out her life bare foot and pregnant. I sighed relief.

"Yeah. that's not her real name, but that's what she likes to be called."

"What's her really name?"

"Well, its her decision to tell you, not mine." She gave me a hug and punched my arm.

"I have to get going, she should be here in a bit." Rebecca said, getting into her chevy pickup

"Bring her bye if she wants to come, I'm pretty sure they are telling stories tonight!" I yelled, trying to out scream the engine. She waved, and I started walking to jake's. he probably wasn't home, but atleast I could get some food.

-------------------------------3 hours later-----------------------------------------

The party was going great. All the pretty girls from the res. Was there, and yet my eyes wouldn't open for any of them. The pack sat around in a circle, clearly a separate culture than that of just the Native's. We looked like our own social order, and we sat around the big fire, talking and laughing and sharing stories of the hunt with our 'wolf girls'. well, technically, _their _wolf-girls. Mine was non-existent. Over the roar of the party, over the snapping and crackling of the fire, I heard the sound I had been looking forward to. A chevy truck engine. I saw Rebecca jump out of the drivers seat, and get a blanket out of the back. I saw a tan hand, not natural, but sun kissed hand reach out the window to open the door. I stood up from where I had sat on the log beside Brady and Collin, two of the youngest wolves, and I watched and was pulled to the truck, like my body needed to be there. Was I finally imprinting on Rebecca? I put a huge smile on, put down my half eaten hot dog, and sauntered over, ready to stake my claim on the fare Rebecca. Instead, I didn't watch where I was going, and tripped over a root, tumbling to my doom, and bringing Rebecca down with me. Some how, she landed on top of me, and we irrupted into a fit of laughter. I knew she must be the one. Even her laughter had made my ears hungry for more. As I helped her up then pulled myself off of the ground, I looked down into her eyes, and felt just as the others had described. I had saw the light. And she likes to be called Cory. My jaw must have dropped, and I'm pretty sure My heart stopped, because in that moment, my eyes tried to eat up ever detail about her I could. Soft brown hair, sun touched skin, crinkled laughing eyes, smiling lips, cute little nose, and what looked to be slightly dark rings around her eyes. In that moment, with every bit of me, I wanted to fix all her problems, listen to all her memories, and feel all her love. And there I stood, like an idiot, with my mouth open. She looked up at me, with green brown eyes, and her smile dropped. She turned back towards Rebecca, and Rebecca looked back at her. She walked up to me and Cory, put a hand on both of our arms, and looked towards the crowd. All of my pack had stopped.

"Everyone! This is my best friend, Cory Springly. She's from north Carolina, ya'll," she said, trying to sound southern. "You treat her like me, only better ok? And No gooey gumdrop eyes please. She's been claimed."

My heart.

Everyone around me said hello to her, and I couldn't even breathe. Someone else loved my angel. Someone else loved the only woman in the world I had ever laid eyes on that made me feel like a ton of bricks hit me, but felt like feathers. And she was taken. She looked at me like I was the dullest crayon in the crayola box. Who am I kidding? I was some off brand, broken freaking Rose Art crayon in a 64 pack of beautiful crayola's. And my heart shattered.

"Howdy," her crystal voice said to me, looking into my heart broken eyes. "my name is Cory, and I think I love you."

"Marry me."

* * *

She was perfect. And no one else saw it! When Rebecca said she was taken, she explained, she knew that Cory and I would imprint on _each other. EACH OTHER!_

Cory was from a tribe in western North Carolina, the Lakenetes. She was a 'half breed', her mom was scots/irish, and her dad full Indian. She didn't have as much natural skin pigment as the rest of the tribe, but worked out in the sun everyday, and received a well deserved glow that made all of us pale in comparison. She was a shape shifter, according to Rebecca, and was the only girl in her pack out there. I learned all of this by sitting at the camp fire farthest from the others, waiting for the old men to stop talking to one another long enough to tell the tribe stories. Cory was as anxious as anyone I've ever witnessed waiting for the stories, because she wanted to know everything about me, and I wanted to know everything about her. We sat on a sun bleached tree, holding hands and smiling silently at one another, while Rebecca talked and reminisced about all the hi-jinks her and Cory had gotten into on the Lakenete reservation. I laughed at everything remotely funny, and smiled till I thought my jaw would break. Anything about my love I could learn, I would. And I would memorize it, and I would make sure I told her everything about me. As Rebecca went on and one, somehow Cory and I managed to share small intimate moments, like the certain way her hand fell against my leg, or the way my fingers touched her cheek. It was like we were alone. When the elders began the stories, Cory watched, intent, and I knew she was memorizing ever detail, so we could discuss it later. I couldn't wait.

As the storied ended, Rebecca yawned loudly, signaling time for good byes. We must have had matching looks of disappointment, because she quickly spoke up.

"Cory, Embry, why don't you two go have breakfast somewhere? I would have just ended up dragging you around tomorrow, and I'm sure you'll wanna talk to embry." She said, and I saw Cory smile. Rebecca started towards her truck, and as I went to give Cory a huge, I looked into her eyes, and felt this tremendous pull towards her, and we kissed. It felt like 300 volts of electricity had shot through me, and I wanted at least a thousand times more. When we did pull away, I tucked a piece of hair behind Cory's ear, and hugged her. Before I cam back to my height, she peaked me on the cheek and whispered in my ear.

"Everyone back home called me Cory, because they say the first to know your real name will be your true love. From now on you can call me by my actually name, Hickory." and with a kiss, she was off.

Authors Note: I'm going to make this into a two or more chapter continuation. This one popped of my key board in record timing. It's my way of apologizing for not updating often. If you would R&R, the little green box cant be missed, I'll send you a preview of the next chapter. Also, the more reply's, the quicker I write!

I'll probably start another imprint story soon, but if you want one that I've already posted continued, all you have to do is ask! Love ~ Meg


End file.
